1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a specific cooling compartment structure capable of providing a cooling compartment having a widened space by increasing the capacity of the cooling compartment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators are used to store food or the like in a cooling compartment, defined to include a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment in a refrigerator body, by supplying, to the cooling compartment, a cold air generated by a refrigerating cycle system constituted by a compressor, a heat exchanger, etc.
The refrigerating cycle system used in such a refrigerator includes a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser and a radiating fan, which function to condense the refrigerant compressed in the compressor, an expansion device for expanding the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator for absorbing heat from ambient air via the expanded refrigerant, thereby evaporating the expanded refrigerant, and thus forming a low-temperature atmosphere.
In a conventional refrigerator, the evaporator is arranged in a space partitioned from the cooling compartment at the rear side of the cooling compartment. A passage for a flow of cold air generated by the evaporator is defined in the space, to supply the cold air to the cooling compartment.
However, the conventional refrigerator has a problem in that there is a limitation in increasing the capacity of the cooling compartment, due to the space in which the evaporator is arranged, and the cold air flow passage is defined.